


Doom Patrol Smutt

by RavenGlad



Category: Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: Y'all do not and I absolutely mean DO NOT take this seriously. This is all to make my friends laugh and hopefully to make you all laugh.And if you don't like it, don't read it. It's that easy.





	1. Cliff Steele X Crazy Jane smuttt

Oh cliff! I just camed! How dare you make me feel so incredibly great!!  
Jane shouteded. 

Cliff wiped the came off he robo dick  
He pulled at his dick till oil shot out!

Oh! Jane exclaimed as another wave of pleasure came over her from seeing Clifss oil spill. 

FFFFFUUUUUUKKKKKK  
Cliffy screamed. 

Jane sat up and pulled Cliff on to her lap. She blushed madley   
Clifff........  I'm preggangnatt.   
She admitted.

Cliff took a deep breath and and started crying  
I can tryda be a dadddddy agan!!

The iend.


	2. Mr. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's artwork that goes with this one.  
> But I can't figure out how to FUCKING add pictures.

He came!! :D


End file.
